dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
---- Please remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar. ---- Yo Yo Windy! Good to hear from you, man. I hope you're doing better than before, man. Thank you for your endearing comments on the wiki. I know the wiki is not done yet, as you know Dragon Ball is a product that has so much new stuff coming out that it's like juggling swords to try to complete. On the issues between yourself and I: I do not harbor any resentment or anger towards you over the situation between us last year. I want to sincerely accept your apology. With no conditions or any form of passive aggressiveness. I have always respected your work here and respected your role when you were here. I can understand your situation on how it is frustrating being a system operator. I too have recently felt the same way and I needed to leave momentarily, and attacked a good member and loyal user, Lin. On a small and trivial issue that could’ve been resolved without hostility. We’ve made up and we’re pass our conflict. I will own up to whatever I did to offend you. I apologize if I denigrated any of your contributions even one year later you still have more edits than me. You were the great work-horse on our wiki and felt that we did not assist you as much as we should've. I felt that our entire situation was a misunderstanding. As the more text I wrote to clear up my intention, seemed to only worsen as the internet’s robotic lack of context did no justice to our situation. Nonetheless sorry for clashing with you and although your message was a ‘disaster’ it was true. I accepted those criticisms and even today I try to do some of the tasks. I have unprotected your page and accept your apologies :) -- 03:33, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Sure let's talk I have an hour free i'll be on, while I edit. 00:43, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Heya! Hey, Windy! Sorry for taking so long to reply; my friends roped me into a game and that's pretty much what I've been doing for the past six hours. I'm glad to hear from you again, and want you to know I accept your apology wholeheartedly. While you were here, you were pulling the brunt of the work, and I know from experience that I myself can't be the easiest person to put up with, so I doubt I made any stress or depression you had any easier — I myself apologize for an shortcomings of my own at the time. And thanks a lot for the compliments to the wiki; we've tried to truck on even in the light of not gaining near as many new users as we'd like to have seen in the beginning, and in light of your departure, but we aren't dead yet. Pretty sure things have changed around here though since you were last here. Regardless, thanks, Windy, and your apologies are accepted!—Mina Țepeș 07:16, May 12, 2017 (UTC) : I'd like that, but you know me; has to be literally any weekday. As of the moment (weekend) I'm about to head out. So hit me up tomorrow, or any day before Saturday? If I'm not at work, I'll respond as quick as possible.—Mina Țepeș 03:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Nah, I've been up for about an hour playing Fire Emblem. I'll head to the chat.—Mina Țepeș 17:32, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :: My internet crashed, I'm back in the chatroom if you wanted to keep talking.—Mina Țepeș 18:32, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Bot Hello Windy! How do I use a Bot? I need some help on a couple of name changes and feel using a bot would be easier. But I have never once learned nor been told how to use a bot. Any help would be appreciated :) 04:08, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you so much man.. I try to get one from wikia. -- 23:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Interesting It is an interesting read, but the funny thing is, this isn't 100% new information. It was mentioned in another interview that Toriyama supplies the script to the anime team and to Toyable and then they make their changes and alterations as they see fit — I was surprised to see that Toriyama doesn't even supply dialogue though. This man basically gives them the skeleton of the plot as he sees fit, and lets them fill in the brunt of it. God, to be this lazy and still get paid.—Mina Țepeș 08:31, May 22, 2017 (UTC) : Oh, yeah, but I knew about that one; it was mentioned in the XenoVerse 2 ''manga. So yeah, Toyable can officially continue the manga well into whenever Toriyama decides age is too much.—Mina Țepeș 02:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Cauliflo I see no reason not to; I actually ''want to put her there, but didn't want someone to remove the image. Please, if you wanna put her in the infobox, do it. #CauifloBestGirl—Mina Țepeș 23:17, May 31, 2017 (UTC) : Yep. Cauliflo is pretty much on fire at the moment. And looking at a preview from the next episode, she becomes a Super Saiyan 2 next ep. I have no idea what this girl is, because "talent" is too tame a word for what she can do. But I am loving every second of it. Rooting for U6 in this tournament.—Mina Țepeș 23:29, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh I enjoy Hit; he's an interesting character. 1,000 years old, and has interesting abilities a lot of mystery surrounding his backstory. I wouldn't wanna see him die. Granted, I care more about Cauliflo because she is super cute but hey.—Mina Țepeș 23:47, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh, hell, Hit wins. I love Black, but Hit would win for one reason. Black is like Gokū; he fights. Hit doesn't fight, he kills.—Mina Țepeș 00:06, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:Parts Sorry, I know, that was needlessly confrontational of me. I just didn't want to wind up having to go back over all that mess again and changing it, since I'm the kind of guy who likes "AoE" decisions like that to be final. The terms "parts" themselves aren't official (tho I don't believe they are for Naruto either), and we use them to split the series into the four Sagas that the Daizenshū does split the series into, due to the names being stupidly long. You can find the names themselves here.—Mina Țepeș 22:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) : Well for us, it's just for ease of classification; easier on the infoboxes, easier on the section titles, so on and so forth. And again, sorry for that needlessly aggressive message in the editing section.—Mina Țepeș 22:32, June 2, 2017 (UTC) : When people debate about whether or not filler matters. Me, being the kind of man I am, didn't watch that filler segment, but I am offended.....because Sexy jutsu was given a seashell bra.—Mina Țepeș 22:47, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Parts Hey man! How's it going, I hope everything is going fine. Sorry for our boring conversation in the chat (thanks to me, you on other hand were delightful to talk to but I feel like I could've been more involved. ) I was really exhausted the day that yourself and I were on the chat. Hope to hear everything is going good since our conversation. So if I was acting weird I want to apologize I was really exhausted after one good night with my friends. On the actual post, yes-no, the series is broken in four portions but we came to the conclusion that it would be best to name it in order to not confuse people or ruin the tabbers for the images, the names are quite... generic. It's like how OP is split into two portions, where DB is broken in four groups. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 00:11, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :For future references do not feel like you cannot come to me, to criticize anything we do, you don’t need to be in any position to criticize us, I feel that is the best way to improve. If you ever wish to vent me your frustrations on the wiki, please let me know. I would rather be told i’m doing something wrong when its wrong, then being told i’m right when I would be wrong. I don’t feel confirmation bias is a way to make a good community. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 13:11, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Emojis LMFAO to be fair, that's all pretty accurate.—Mina Țepeș 00:30, June 4, 2017 (UTC) : I'm pretty much this wiki's Hokage; this wiki's Hashirama, even. Ten is Madara, because he left. Me? I'll always be here, even if no one else is left.—Mina Țepeș 03:06, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :: Nah, I couldn't find a good shot of Hashirama from Google, so I used this gif and went with it. People tend to fade their gifs for....I actually don't know.—Mina Țepeș 03:09, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Time to join the cult http://imgur.com/a/4NDEj -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 10:56, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Yo Up until about this week, stellar. It's been a long week (family issues, very long story), and I'm pretty tired. I was pretty good last week tho; excited at the prospect of FighterZ (well, after seeing more of it), and on-and-off enjoying the monstrosity that is Dragon Ball Super (seriously, my own fanfiction sticks closer to established information than this series does half the time), but otherwise, solid. You?—Mina Țepeș 06:50, June 17, 2017 (UTC) : And this week gets worse. But yeah, the episode of Super was pretty solid today. I've been enjoying the last two episodes, and this one was immensely enjoyable. This episode actually seems to confirm Golden Freeza is a god form — I noted it on his article if you're interested in the reasoning, using movie cues and this episode to cite the proof — and that only pleased me further. Also, I swear, Goku is a goddamn idiot. And yeah, he could become a very powerful Hakaishin if he was ever fully revived, but I don't believe he could handle the responsibility. And I'm incredibly interested in FighterZ. I love the animation, I enjoy the cinematics, I just wish it was all this and 3D.—Mina Țepeș 03:19, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks, but I'm about to head out to a friend's place shortly. And I knew it would happen. This wiki wasn't made to stay. It was created with a flake of a founder, best friend of mine though he may be, and an incompetent second-in-command (myself). We couldn't recruit people, and in the end, the people who were here just gave up because not enough was getting done. It's my fault as well — I didn't put in enough effort, and now here I am, the one person left on the wikia equivalent of the United States attempting to break away from Britain and losing the Revolutionary War. I intend to stay and edit myself, even if it's just me. I resolved that from the first time Ten left.—Mina Țepeș 03:22, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, man.—Mina Țepeș 03:28, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::: This is why I hate Super. Killer of all things that make sense. Had they not adapted the arc, it could have been said Freeza used godly ki and no one could have questioned it. But episode 25 is irrefutable proof he doesn't......but means he can still somehow sense the nature of godly ki. Super, do you even?—Mina Țepeș 19:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I fully agree. I completely agree, but I also say they could have aired new material to introduce us to Super, then aired the two films back-to-back, then went into the whole Champa fiasco. Instead we got subpar animation from nearly the get-go, and instead of adhering to the manga strictly, Toei keeps referencing their own original shit. It's giving me a headache.—Mina Țepeș 22:22, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Can't today; just got off work, gonna drive down to my friend's place. Gotta try me tomorrow, I should be available. And I swear, that has to be an error.—Mina Țepeș 06:30, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Howdy Funny running into you here of all places :P Enjoying DBS, Boruto and OP atm? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :The execution on Freeza's revival was pretty dope, just a shame it came at the cost of losing Buu. With OP, we haven't had full on action since Luffy vs Cracker, but the wait is always worth it. But imo, the information that gets thrown around between big fights like the Big mom flashback is really enjoyable. I'll doubt we'll find out what his doujutsu is anytime in the anime, but there always the chance we get a description of it in one of the novels that are out atm. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:GomenGomen! Sorry, Windy, about just replying now. Been a bit busy, and I wasn't able to get on the chat today. If you're free tomorrow, I should be able to get on tomorrow at pretty much any time just fine, hit me up then? Anyway....yeah, that DLC pack is a disappointment of epic proportions. Yes, they play nice, but the lack of SSJR Trunks and the existence of the SWORD OF HOPE rather than the fucking God forms is what makes me saltier than the dead sea. At least Vegetto Blue is.....30% good. He should have had a new Ult besides the Spirit Sword, when ONE OF HIS SUPERS is already the spirit sword. Also Zamasu was just lazy programming. His Barrier of Light isn't constant, which, again, is just lazy. I made a LIST of everything wrong with this pack.—Mina Țepeș 04:47, June 23, 2017 (UTC) If you're still up, I'm in the chat. If you can't meet today, you're gonna have to wait until Monday (you know my weekends). I shall await you — above.—Mina Țepeș 06:04, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:JEEZUS Okay, HUGE wall of text there, but yeah, I know what you mean. I've been enjoying Vegetto Blue since the release: Merged Zamasu is just sort of THERE for me. He plays SO MUCH better than the actual Vegetto it is almost laughable. I swear, regular Vegetto is like a hamburger from McDonalds. VEGETTO BLUE is like a Hamburger from Red Robin. The quality is SO different. He's my main "canon character" at this point. Like you, I'd been defaulting to Black before this. Now if only we had a BASE FORM VEGETTO WHO TRANSFORMED INTO BLUE. That'd be just solid. I agree tho; his moveset could have used some work. What he needs. instead of Spirit Stab — which I DO like, almost more than Spirit Sword — is Teleportation. He USED IT IN THE ANIME. But, can't expect too much. What irks me is the lack of Rage Trunks, who is programmed into the game. Also you can want the Holy Wrath all you want, but it tends to not only miss but leave you WIDE open; I made sure Ten knew that.—Mina Țepeș 05:11, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:LOL Thanks Woops, must've accidentally removed that.—Mina Țepeș 02:53, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Question Since you're the worlds greatest detective Batman, i have a question about Naruto being the Uzumaki leader within Konoha for you. Given that the village has a history of Uzumaki immigration and since we have no way of confirming how many members are present in the village, listing him as leader would be incorrect? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:35, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :I figured you would say something along those lines :P PS Big Mum is gonna eat/kill/attack some of her family members :D --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:53, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I hope you like English. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:56, July 20, 2017 (UTC) You hear that Katakuri's Mochi Mochi no Mi got changed to a Paramecia? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:59, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Jinbe's dialog when he said Katakuri has Logia powers was changed in the latest volume release to say special Paramecia. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:34, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Another question. Would you classify the day Naruto became hokage as a Boruto OVA or Naruto OVA? It was released before the Boruto anime was announced and came out with Boruto: Naruto the Movie, which is part of the Naruto franchise, not Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Similar question with the following OVA. It premiered at some convention but was officially released with Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Legacy. Does being associated with a Naruto game make it a Naruto OVA? Im asking because this OVA takes place after the Boruto: Naruto the Movie. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:25, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Exclamation Mark We do, but hit me up Monday for that! Weekends ain't my best times. Got nothing to do on Monday anyway.—Mina Țepeș 20:14, August 19, 2017 (UTC) : Give me about an hour and a half. I have to run down to my work and talk to my manager; she's new and is messing up my schedule.—Mina Țepeș 18:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Only some of that was English, but will do.—Mina Țepeș 18:37, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: On.—Mina Țepeș 20:20, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Kai D Ō Not my theory, but what if like Gold Rogers name actually being Gol D Roger, what if Kaido's name actually was Kai D Ō? Kai = Japanese romanji, sometimes means ocean ( there's a lotta Sea King/Serent dragon theories) D. = Will of D. Ō = This romanji translates to royalty/monarch/King... and one of his epithets is King of Beasts. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:14, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :My question exactly, but to enlighten you check out my talk page on NP if you're the slightest bit interested as to Omojuze's bizarre rational. But back to the interesting topic, i agree that it fits, and it somewhat goes with my theory i told you about before that Kaido is in possession of a dragon devil fruit. Speaking of Kaido, i think there was some interview lately with one of Oda's editors who said the Wano arc is going to be as big/epic as the Marineford Arc. I don't doubt that statement considering it's gonna be the god squad aka Marco, Zoro, Law and co vs Kaido. You enjoying the current arc? Im finding the setting to be somewhat boring. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:57, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Q&A Oh, the new form? I fuckin' loved it, myself. And apparently, so did 90% of the internet, as it quite literally crashed the Crunch.—Mina Țepeș 08:11, October 21, 2017 (UTC) : Why would I hate it? I like the simpler forms; it's SSJ4 I don't care for. SSJG is still my favorite SSJ form, after all. But I like that this form isn't anything massively expansive, But yeah, they should have CGI'd the aura in the long run for God; I don't know why they didn't. Also, I heard about the ratings; why though?—Mina Țepeș 21:25, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :: LOL I don't hate all of Super, just 90% of it. The first two arcs were shoddy retellings, the Champa arc was pointless, the Black arc was fantastic until the last 5 episodes, and this entire arc I could do without. But Migatte no Goku'i is very cool, in both design and function. And just...gragh. I suppose it must've been just Japan. Over here in the West, it shattered the internet. Crunchyroll was down for hours, YouTube was lagging, a chat over on Warframe exploded because people couldn't see the special, it was a mess.—Mina Țepeș 22:35, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Remember, it wasn't Hit. It was his twin brother he hired, Swat. Hit is still in the arena, waiting to strike! I believe in him!—Mina Țepeș 23:24, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Nooo, I want it to be 90% Caulifla, 10% Kale.—Mina Țepeș 18:33, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::: I could do without seing her Rampage form ever again, let's be honest, And LOL YES. Fuckin' 'ell, Vegeta's gonna need to go on a three-year journey to recover his honour after that one.—Mina Țepeș 18:49, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Non-Canon Oh this SOUNDS nice though. I'm just too lazy to actually watch it, 'cos it has to be downloaded.—Mina Țepeș 00:46, November 4, 2017 (UTC) : As "enticing" as that invitation is, I do not smoke. =w= —Mina Țepeș 04:21, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: LOL, well, my brother does. I don't. Anyway, so what you're saying is Toei basically tried to fight itself and wound up cutting a bit too deep? 'cos that's what it sounds like to me.—Mina Țepeș 05:41, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Batman why are you doing drugs? Woah, I didn’t expect that from you. Of course I smoke I live in Berkeley, everyone does drugs here. It's an intense, busy, community. ^^ 01:01, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :You have to smoke to perfectly understand that forum ^^ Yeah I have to. The work schedule in animation is pretty rough you need to take a long breather when you’re afforded breaks. It’s been a pretty busy year for me I didn’t have much time to watch the preseason or much of anything. I have all of the games recorded I rather binge watch them. Right now i’m pretty much cleaning up all of the stuff in my schedule for my December break where I just binge watch on what I had no time to watch. The only thing I got to see was Thompson’s leg injury I saw on my twitter. And some small highlight clips here and there (I sound like the new generation of viewers). Not going to lie although the finals last year were pretty predictable it was nice to see how the Cavs tried to keep it competitive. I’m not a warriors fan (yeah and i’m from California) but to see such a display reminded me of the Bulls, but that’s sacra religious of me to say. But what have you been up to? I seem so boring because since the last time we talked I’ve done nothing but work, work and work. I’m not even caught up to OP the last time I read was when Karakuri was introduced i’m just so backed up on everything that I’m impatient to watch anything at this point. But how have you been with your new job? Sorry for the late response my wikia has been acting up where it tells me I always have messages here, and sometimes i'm like "oh shut up, no I don't" :). 01:23, November 4, 2017 (UTC)